mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex White vs. Artem Lobov
The first round began. Lobov stalking. White lands a good leg kick. Lobov lands a counter right. 4:00. "Right hand high!" White lands a leg kick, eats a counter right. White lands a left, eats a right. The commentators only mention Lobov's strike. White lands a body knee and another and eats a counter. 3:00. White lands a leg kick. Lobov lands a right.. The commentator Stann is sucking off Lobov verbally. White lands a left and a big one, only the second is mentioned. They clinch. White with heel kicks inside. 2:00. "Watch that uppercut!" White knees the body. "Break elbow!" Kavanaugh the only one in Lobov's corner. White knees the body. They break. "Hands up!" Lobov lands a left jab. White lands a counter right. 1:00. That hurt Artem. White works a single. Adds a trip and gets it. Fuck yeah. Butterfly guard. Stann switches verbal allegiances to White claiming now White's been outstriking Artem too (he has.) White lands a right elbow. Twice as many significant strikes as Lobov. 30. White knees the head as they stand to the clinch. Lobov working a trip under ten seconds left. White defending. R1 ends, 10-9 White but pretty close. "Right to the body, left uppercut, skip in. Your hands are landing short because you're not skipping in on that right hand, this is what we do all day," Kavanaugh advises Lobov. "He probably stole that round because of the wobble. Right straight to the body." R2 began and they touch gloves. White lands a leg kick. "Set 'em up!" Feeling out process. White lands a left to the body. They touch gloves for some reason, after a word from the ref. 4:00. White lands a solid left and another after slipping a right. White lands a leg kick. White slips a left. Lobov lands a good counter left. And another but White responds with a counter left, lands another to the body too. "Don't get in a slug match!" White lands a right to the body and another. 3:00. "Don't play!" White lands a solid left. Lobov's hands are both down baiting White in. Little cut under Lobov's left eye. White lands a right hook and another in a good exchange. Lobov lands a right. Good exchange. White lands a counter left, 2:00. Lobov stuffs a single. "Hands up!" That eye looking worse. White coming forward more. Lands a right to the body and a right hook. Lobov lands a leg kick. White lands a counter right and a left to the body and a right, shoots and gets a double. 1:00. Artem stands to the clinch. They break. 35. "Hands up!" White lands a left. White lands a jab. Clinch, 15. White knees the body. Lobov working a desperate single. R2 ends, 10-9 White very clearly. Kavanaugh tells Lobov "go for the takedown, you're down two rounds, you've got to finish him.." R3 began and they touch gloves. White jabs. Left to the body. Ref steps in again, says something, they touch gloves. White lands a body kick. White lands a crisp left. 4:00. White lands a left to the body. "Hands up!" Another left to the body. Coming forward. Shoots a single, adds a trip, gets it as a double, side control. 3:00. Lobov struggling to stand. "Throw punches Alex!" Lobov standing. He turtles up. White has the leg cradled. 2:00. Not much happening. Artem stands, White has a standing guillotine, knees the body. They break. "Hands up!" Lobov lands a right hook. White lands a counter right. Lobov lands a left hook. Lobov stuffs a double. Lobov lands a hard counter right. And another. That hurt. 1:00 as Lobov lands a big right. White lands a right. Lobov lands a sloppy left. White lands a counter left. Lobov wings a right missing. White lands a jab. And a left and a jab. 35. White ducks a right and gets the standing back. Lobov kind of tries to roll, mostly lays down, he's exhausted, half-guard. 15. Lefts to body from White. R3 ends, 10-9 White, 30-27 White.